Mistletoe
by Mikaia
Summary: The Hogwarts professors hang mistletoe all around the castle...and you know what that means! RonHermione fluff. I love them...awwww...COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, yes, I know, this is really insane. But then, so am I.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, settings, blah blah blah. I only own the plot and my own insanity. Anyway, enjoy!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The teachers were plotting.

They were in the staff room: McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Sinistra, and Snape were in on it. They were sitting in front of a pile of greens, to which red ribbons were tied. It was mid-December, a week before the school broke for the holidays.

McGonagall let out an uncharacteristically evil cackle.

This should be fun.How many are we going to hang up? Flitwick asked.

It was Sprout who answered. What do you lot think? Ten or so? Classroom corridors, one in the Great Hall, definitely, in the dungeons...in the dormitories? said Sinistra. I don't know. That might not work unless we could enlist some students, and I don't want to do that in this stage of the game. Snape put in.

said McGonagall. Let's get to work, shall we? Do the other professors know?Some of them, Sprout replied. Dumbledore knows; he gave us permission. I'm sure he thinks it's delightfully funny. And most of the other teachers: they'll enforce if we ask them. But we're the leaders of this thing. said McGonagall. When they wake up tomorrow, the students will have a...pleasant surprise.

They each took some of the pile of greens and red ribbons and exited quietly.

Hermione Granger awoke with a yawn to a strange feeling. _This is going to be an odd day, _she thought. Then, shrugging, she got up, pulled on her robes, and went down to breakfast.

She met her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, at the Gryffindor table. Well, actually, Ron was more than a friend in Hermione's eyes, and it was pretty plain he felt the same. But they were both shy around each other when they weren't bickering. _Oh well, _Hermione thought, _someday._

Just then Dumbledore stood up, and the Hall quieted.

Dumbledore said, Your teachers have been...up to some Christmas cheer. A low murmur spread, but Dumbledore raised his hand and the students quieted. Eye twinkling, he continued, They've been hanging some....greenery.

A few of the students had now figure out what he was on about and there were groans mixed with giggles.

I will let Professor McGonagall tell you more about it, Dumbledore finished, and sat as McGonagall stood up.

The greenery our Headmaster mentioned is mistletoe, she said plainly, a rare bit of a smile on her face. Teachers will be monitoring the spots where the mistletoe hangs. If two people pass under a spot at the same time.... her smile widened. Males and females must kiss each other--on the lips. Pairs of males and pairs of females may decide if they wish to kiss on the lips or on the cheek.

It seemed that every girl in the Great Hall was giggling now, and every boy was groaning.

McGonagall continued: There will be no exceptions. And we might move the mistletoe around, so don't count on there being nothing above you. Don't try to take shortcuts around the castle: that will make things worse for you if you pass under mistletoe.

A Merry Christmas to all, she concluded, and sat.

The Great Hall was instantly abuzz.

Hermione had a small bit of a smile on her face.

What are you smiling about, Hermione? Harry growled. This is---awful. 

Well, actually, she replied, I find it rather funny.You will, said Ron, until you're caught under it. Then you'll be singing a different tune!

_Hm,_ Hermione thought, _that would depend on who I'm caught under it with...._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Fanfiction makes me happy. Lalalalalalala...anyway, enjoy!  
Oh, wait. I just thought I'd let you know that this takes place in 6th year...but it doesn't really matter anyway, since it's just a product of my hormonal imagination....:-D  
Mary: Thank you! I appreciate it. And please keep reviewing!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

As Hermione thoughtfully made her way to her first class, Charms, with Ron and Harry, she observed the strange behavior of her fellow students. The boys were walking as far apart from each other as they could manage, and anxiously looking up at the ceiling every few seconds. The girls, by contrast, were huddling in knots, talking quietly and giggling. Hermione walked along as normal, but Ron and Harry were behaving like the rest of the boys.

After an eternity they reached the Charms classroom and paused at the threshold. Flitwick stood inside, beckoning them in. As Lavender and Seamus stepped forward at the same time to enter, Flitwick's face broke into a wide grin and he said, "Stop right there!"

Lavender and Seamus, as well as everyone else in the class, immediately glanced upwards. Sure enough, there was a sprig of mistletoe, tied with a red ribbon, hanging above Lavender and Seamus's heads.

Seamus turned a delicate shade of pink and began to mutter incomprehensibly. Lavender was thrust into an unstoppable giggling fit. The crowd of students pressed close, chattering excitedly. Hermione stole a glance at Ron and Harry, who were looking at each other, each plainly trying not to laugh.

"Now!" squeaked Flitwick. "Mr. Finnegan and Ms. Brown. Hm, hmmm...well, you heard the rules. A kiss on the lips!"

Seamus and Lavender stared at each other nervously.

"Come on now," cried Flitwick, "you're holding up class!"

Seamus took a deep breath, leaned down toward Lavender, who closed her eyes, and kissed her on the lips, just once, quickly. They broke apart and stared at each other, then turned and walked into the classroom.

The rest of the morning passed uneventfully. The Gryffindor sixth years encountered no more mistletoe, to the immense relief of Harry and Ron. Still walked two feet apart, they and Hermione walked down to the Great Hall for lunch. As they walked down the Hall, looking for seats, they heard snatches of conversation.

"Seamus and Lavender!"

"I know, outside of Charms!"

"Draco and Pansy..."

"Ugh," someone said.

Ron laughed.

"Bet old Malfoy didn't mind that one..."

Hermione shivered. _Malfoy,_ she thought. _Now that's one person I couldn't stand to be caught under with...but what if... _

Suddenly worried, she sat down with Ron and Harry to eat lunch.

When the meal was over and the food and drink disappeared, Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement. The students quieted.

"I have heard," said Dumbledore, smiling ever-so-slightly, "that our mistletoe has been a great success up until this point. I hope," he continued, "that Hogwarts students will continue to be as mature as they have been so far about this subject. We should all have a good time with this." He sat.

Hermione turned to Harry, who was staring down the Gryffindor table at Ginny, who was talking to one of her friends quite animatedly. Hermione raised to eyebrows and glanced at Ron, who didn't notice, but was staring off into space.

"Ron?"

His head jerked. So did Hermione's heart. _Ahhh,_ she thought. _Why do I have to be so shy? Why does he have to be so shy? _

"Yeah?"

"Oh nothing. Never mind. Harry? When you've quite finished staring..."

Harry jumped slightly, blushed, and turned away from Ginny. Hermione stood, the boys followed suit, and the three of them made their way out of the Great Hall.

"Potions," Harry moaned as they walked down to the dungeons. "What a nightmare."

"Y'know, it's weird," said Ron thoughtfully. "I never would have expected Snape to be in on this whole mistletoe thing. Knowing him, he's think it was just some silly joke--"

"Well, it is," Hermione put in.

Ron continued, undaunted, "--beneath him, that arrogant git."

By this time they were at the doorway to the Potions classroom. Harry and Ron glanced up nervously, but the doorway was clear of mistletoe. Relieved, they stepped inside and found seats. Snape swept in and began to teach about Slimy Salivating Solutions while the class took notes. Finally the bell rang and the Slytherins and Gryffindors began to file out.

Snape followed them out into the hallway. Just as Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned around to walk to their next classes, Snape raised his hand and stopped them. "Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger."

Horrified, Hermione looked up, and sure enough, hanging above hers and Malfoy's heads was a small sprig of mistletoe, tied with a red ribbon.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yeah, in the last chapter I realized that having Snape helping to organize the whole thing was a little OOC....just a little. By the way, I don't know why he did that...it doesn't really matter. Sorry about the bold and italics mishaps. (Not that anyone's reading this anyway...)  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hermione stared at Malfoy, horrified. He was staring at Snape with a disgusted expression on his face.

he sneered. Kiss that....that _Mudblood_? (At this the crowd of Gryffindors shifted angrily and Ron and Harry lunged forward, but were restrained by Dean and Seamus.) You must be joking.No, I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy. Those are the rules, Snape said without emotion. So...on the lips, both of you.

Hermione closed her eyes, unable to believe this was happening. It was exactly what she had hoped against. Out of all the boys in the school, she had to get caught under the mistletoe with this particular one.

She gritted her teeth and opened her eyes. She and Malfoy glared at each other, then, Hermione's insides crawling, he leaned towards her and pecked her on the lips with his. The kiss (if it could be called that) lasted not even half a second, but if Harry had chosen to look at Ron at that particular moment, he would have seen him looking very pained and red in the face indeed.

The couple turned away, each wiping their mouths with the backs of their hands. Hermione made her way back toward Harry and Ron, picked up her bag, and the trio walked away.

Oh, God, that was so disgusting, Hermione moaned vehemently. I never, _ever_ want to do that again....oh, God...

Ron touched her on the shoulder, and Hermione felt a flush of heat at the touch. Hey, it's okay, he said.

Hermione smiled up at him. 

Ron blushed and looked away. 

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall stepped in front of them in the crowded hallway and called, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley, halt if you please!

Hermione, for the second time in five minutes, looked upwards and saw mistletoe.

She froze. She was under the mistletoe. With Ron. She looked at him. He had gone white, but now was beginning to blush.

McGonagall, with a hint of a trace of a tiny smile on her face, said, Well, I think you know what you're supposed to do by now. Go ahead, then.

A crowd of students stood in a circle around Ron and Hermione, who were looking at each other silently. Most of them were aware of the obvious chemistry between the two, and there were smiles all around.

Hermione took a deep breath and smiled at Ron. She just had time for another breath before he bent down to kiss her.

His lips were warm, and their warmth spread through Hermione like a blazing fire. Her arms went up around his neck and she kissed him back. Neither of them was aware of the cheering coming from the students around them. Finally, the kiss broke, but neither of them wanted it to end. And so they stood there together, kissing, the ice finally broken by a little bit of mistletoe.


End file.
